


Filling the Cum Bucket

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec fucks Magnus in a BDSM dungeon.





	Filling the Cum Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Alec had been here many times before. It was a release, a way to relax after a stressful week. The darkly lit rooms were full of a variety of different people, all there for one thing.

Today had been a bad day. Today he needed to be dominant. He had dressed accordingly, long black leather pants and a black shirt with the sleeves pushed up. 

Some he knew and some he didn't recognize; he wasn't fond of getting involved in the BDSM community, he was there for one thing.

He scanned the room for someone new and that's when he saw him, the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was trussed up in an intricate rope display, completely naked save for  a black collar around his neck. Suspended in a cage, the woman in charge slowly rotated him for the viewing  of others. She seemed to greatly enjoy showing him off. Her long, dark hair was wrenched back into a perfect, high ponytail and her latex catsuit hugged every inch of her flawless figure. This had no effect on Alec whatsoever. His versatility extended only to power dynamics, not gender, so a man in such an outfit could have piqued his interest.

          She ran a long, sharp, blood-red nail down the side of his face

          “You're such a little slut,” she said, amused.  “Wanting me to parade you in front of all these people.” She gently spun him, tweaking his nipple as he passed back in front of her. He groaned with approval.  Mmm, you like that, do you?” 

          He nodded eagerly. “Yes, Mistress.”

          “Filthy, little, pain slut,” she whispered in his ear, but still loud enough for the eager audience to hear.  She pulled out two clamps and hovered them over his nipples.  “Ask for it,” she commanded.

          “Please, Mistress,” he begged, his eyes on her, yearning for more.

          She released her fingers and the clamps closed around his hard nipples. The man's gasp was barely audible, but Alec was mesmerized by him and didn't miss a thing.

          He also didn't miss the man's half hard cock slowly filling from arousal.

          The woman flicked the clamps gently, playing with them and drawing soft moans from the man. Alec could feel his cock swelling in his pants without being touched. The man was a masterpiece. He felt an odd spike of jealousy watching the two of them together.

Searching in a small bag placed beside them, the woman picked out two small weights that the man eyed with a wary hunger.  She slipped them into the hoops on the end of the gently let them go.

The weights tugged on the man's nipples and began a slight swaying motion as she rotated him again, this time, much slower. The man's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed, but as he stopped again in front of his mistress, his eyes opened and looked straight at Alec.

          It was as if he lacked the willpower to look away. Their eyes locked and it was as if no one else was in the room.

          Suddenly, blood-red claws encompassed the man's neck and jaw line, drawing his face towards her. Her eyes bore into his and he quickly lowered them obediently. “You're very eager to steal a glance, parading yourself like a little whore. Do you want to show everyone what a little whore you are?” She moved her fingers, still gripping his chin and shoved them in his mouth. “Now get them nice and wet, they're going in your ass.” The man moaned at the thought and diligently sucked the fingers, making room as she added two more.

          Watching his mouth stretch to accommodate them, Alec imagined it was his cock in place of the woman's hand. The thought made his dick twitch.

          The woman removed her fingers and twirled her plaything so that his ass was facing Alec. She gave it a quick slap that caused the weights to swing slightly, tugging on the nipples and making the man groaned. She circled her fingers, briefly teasing his hole. 

          “Beg me,” she commanded. “Beg me to show the whole room what a little slut you are.”

          He whimpered and Alec almost felt like he was turning to catch his eye. He wanted him to watch, he wanted Alec to see this. “Please, Mistress. Please show them what a slut I am.”

          She entered him roughly, opening him up as he moaned like a whore. It was a beautiful sound— one Alec would take to bed with him. They played like this for a while; the woman carefully edging him towards orgasm while forcing him to hold back. The man was good, so well trained and obedient. Alec had never wanted anything so much in his whole life.

          Eventually, the play stopped and Alec watched as the woman untied the man and guided him into another room. Alec knew she was going to fuck him. He knew that he was hers, but that didn't stop him from wanting him.

He downed the rest his drink and ordered another. There were several submissives that tried to catch his attention while he was at the bar, but he waved them away; they weren’t going to compare while this man plagued his thoughts. He watched as couples played around him. 

To his left, an athletic looking male in a latex maids outfit that promptly dropped to his knees in front of a stern-looking woman with flogger. He tentatively asked permission for a spanking and she responded with a string of filthy expletives before bending him over a chair. 

To his right, a woman dressed in a pink, latex, unicorn costume nuzzled at her partner’s crotch. He watched for a time as they played together.

          “Enjoying yourself?” The low, flirtatious voice instantly drew his attention. He turned to the source and his heart stopped. It was the man from before. His body was slick with a light sheen of sweat and he was signaling to the barman for two drinks.

          “More so now,” he replied. He tried for casual, but his body wouldn’t allow it. His eyes raked over him, devouring every inch of his caramel skin. As he lifted his gaze to meet those impossibly golden eyes, he almost pounced on the man. He usually had such good self control. What had he done to him?

          The man held his gaze, breaking only to accept the drinks. “Are you looking for a play partner, or are you just here for the view?” 

          “Well, I can't fault the view,” he praised the stranger, “but I did come to play.” He inclined his head towards the man's dark haired mistress. “It seems you already have a partner, though.”

          “I do, but I don't think Camille would mind if you wanted to join us,” he tried tentatively.

          Alec shook his head. “I'm a 'men only’ kind of guy,” he admitted as he knocked the rest of his drink back.

It was as though the air was thick with tension. Alec wanted the man's swollen, fuckable lips around his cock and from the look in his eyes, the man seemed to feel a similar desire. Alec knew the rules though; consent was key and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to interrupt someone's good time. He was, however, aware that the man wasn't leaving.

          “I'm Alec, by the way,” he offered.

          “Magnus,” the man replied.

          “I think your mistress is waiting for you.” Alec jerked his head towards Camille, her eyes were watching them with intense curiosity and mild aggravation. 

Both men could feel that this should be the end of the conversation, but neither wanted it.

          Magnus stood, but hesitated to walk away. “Would you like to come and sit with us?” he offered.

          For some reason, Alec couldn't refuse him. He rose and followed the man to the sofa where Camille sat.

          “Mistress.” Magnus bowed down, his eyes lowered as he offered her the drink. Then turning to Alec, he offered him his own. Alec took the drink, sipping it slowly. He could feel Camille’s eyes on him.

          “So, my little tongue slut seems to have taken a liking to you,” she began amiably. Magnus blushed at the nickname. “I saw you earlier. You seemed to enjoy watching me finger fuck him. Are you now here for my sloppy seconds?”

          Alec held her gaze. “Are you asking if I want to fuck him? Yes. I do. I want his ass as much as he wants my cock.” 

          As small smile crossed her lips at this. She signaled for Magnus to come closer and gave him a questioning look that seemed to say more than words. The unspoken reply was in his eyes and with that, she roughly grabbed his hair, her words harsh.

“Go,” she ordered, yanking his head back and throwing him a look of disgust that made his cheeks flushed darker still. “Filthy little cum slut. Beg at his feet, if you must. I’ve had my fun.”

With that, she was gone, her other two slaves following closely behind her.

          Magnus prostrated himself in front of Alec, waiting for acceptance, and Alec was more than happy to give it. He raised his foot, gently nudging his cheek, and Magnus nuzzled into it, desperate to please. His eyes didn't dare meet that of his new master and Alec felt his hunger grow at the sight of such obedience.

          He sat back as Magnus began kissing his shoe and massaging his leg, pausing every inch for the silent permission to move further. As he moved upwards, Alec unbuttoned his pants in preparation. He pulled his already hard cock out and stroked it, watching as Magnus gradually edged towards it.

As Magnus reached the apex, Alec could feel his breath on his exposed skin as he waited obediently.

          “You seem pretty desperate to suck my cock,” he began, still stroking his hard member.

          “Yes, Master.” Magnus’ looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

          The memory from earlier was fresh in his mind. “I want to hear you beg for it,” he growled. 

          Magnus eyes flickered, but he kept them low. “Please, Master, I need to suck your cock,” he pleaded with a needy whisper.

          Alec angled his hard length down, brushing his lips as Magnus’ tongue flicked out, gently licking the tip. 

“Look at me,” he grunted and Magnus immediately flicked his eyes up. That look almost sent him over the edge. He pushed forward into Magnus’ waiting mouth and Magnus took him in, sucking him and taking him deeper with every thrust. Alec could barely hold back. The sight of him unleashed a primal need within him. He gripped the man's head and thrust into his tight, wet throat, using him as he moaned around his girth like a good little whore.

Alec could feel his orgasm building, but this wasn't how he wanted to take him.

Without warning, he yanked Magnus back and flipped their positions. Pressing Magnus’ face into the sofa as he leered over him, his cock pressed at the entrance.

          Magnus sucked in a breath, caught off guard. His breathing was erratic and his swollen lips emitted a needy whimper. 

          Alec brushed his cock against the entrance as he whispered in his ear. “Has everyone been in this dirty little hole?” he growled. Magnus moaned his response, desperate to be fucked. Alec tugged his hair back and sneered, “You're just a fucking cum bucket, aren't you. You want to be nice and full.”

          Magnus wiggled his ass in agreement. 

          “Ask for it, whore,” he demanded.

          “Please, Master, use my slutty hole. I need your cum.” 

          With that, Alec was undone. He buried himself in the wet asshole, still stretched from overuse. Holding Magnus in place, he thrust rhythmically, chasing his release. An audience had gathered to witness his humiliation, and Magnus moaned like a good little slut, making his master proud and sending him over the edge. Hot cum filled him again and Alec's hips snapped against him one final time.

As he pulled out and rolled back onto the sofa, Magnus slid to the floor, revealing the smear of his own cum on the leather. 

Alec eyed the fresh stain his slave had left. “Lick it up,” he ordered and Magnus happily cleaned up his own mess for his new master before settling in beside him.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one was:  
>  _“Can you do a BDSM one with malec and bottom Magnus? ”_
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
